Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit
by PSYQualiaGeassuser
Summary: The first leaders of Cray: Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, Leon Soryu, Ren suzugamori. Their time is over. Now is the time of the Zero Paladins, Arctic Force, and Crimson Paladins. This is the story of the new leaders. In the far future, the card game vanguard has taken its place in the world, with new cards, decks, and players everyday... the full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The First Ride of rivalry

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

** Chapter One: The First Ride Of Rivalry**

The first leaders of Cray: Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai, Leon Soryu, Ren Suzugamori. There time is over. Now it is the time of the Zero Paladins, Arctic force, and Crimson Paladins. This is the new Vanguards story

In the far future the card game vanguard has taken its place in the world, with new cards, decks, and players every day, the game has reached its limit. But, all limits can be past.

* * *

"I RIDE THE VANGUARD! RISE FROM THE SHADOWS, ZERO PHANTOM!" Said Nico. "NOOOOOO! I lost." The energetic cardfighter Kamou yelled. This has been the twentieth game Nico has won in the past two days. Nico is Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi's son, and the new leader of team asteroid. His best friend is Kemo Shinjou, Tetsu Shinjou's Daughter. The rivale of Nico is Drake, The son of Leon Soryu and Misaki Tokura. Now that the introductions are done back to the shop.

Just as Nico was picking up his deck, Drake Soryu walked into Card shop Kat. "Hey, how is it going. By the looks of things, Nico just won a game?" Drake stated. Kamou glared at Drake, then stated. "I let him win! The great Kamou won't lose that easily." Kamou is Katsumi Morikawa's son. "Cardfight, Nico." Nico nodded yes and got prepped. Drake did the same, then they simultaneously said. "STAND UP, THE VANGUARD!" Nico stood. "Phantom Knight, Liesus." Drake stood. "Ice Pack Dog. I go first, draw. Ride Ice Pack Wolf, Dog moves back, call Frost Goliath, end turn."

Nico drew. "Ride Phantom Knight, Hefero. Call Zero Hound. With support from Zero Hound, Hefero attacks at 13 K. Drive check, draw, power draw one." Drake Took the damage, it was a stand trigger. "Draw, Ride Frost Knight tri-dem, call two Frost Colossus. My first Frost Colossus attacks at 10 K." Nico took the damage, nothing. "Next my Frost Knight attacks at 16 K." Nico guards at 17 K. "Drive, nothing. Now Colossus attack!" Nico took the damage, nothing. "End turn."

Nico stood his units. "Draw, ride Phantom Hawk, Ikero. Call a Phantom Knight, Alesia. Ikero attacks at 16 K." Drake guards at 20 K. "Drive check, nothing. now Alesia attacks your Colossus." Drake does not guard. "End turn." Drake stands and draws, and looks at his hand. "Your white light strengthens my allies and defeats my enemies. I ride the Frost Knight, DIZAN!"

In the image of Nico and Drake, a beam of white light hits Tri-dem, and is replaced with the Frost Knight, Dizan. Nico looked at the unit drake had ridden. "Your avatar has taken it place on the field." Nico's eyes flashed red. "But i will still win." Drake smirked. His eyes glowed purple. "Your image of the end of this battle is different from mine." Most battles between Drake and Nico are like this, them both saying that they are going to win. That is because they both have Psyqualia. A power that links them to units on the planet Cray. They haven't turned evil because their parents won't let them use Psyqualia outside a cardfight. But when they use it the cardfight gets intense.

"Skill, when placed on vanguard, Dizan get's 5K till end to turn, now call, Ice Pack Wolf, Ice Dragon, Huragan, and Ice Ferret. Huragan attacks at 16K." Nico guarded at 20K. "FROST KNIGHT DIZAN! 22K!" Nico was thinking about what cards to guard with.

Kemo likes to watch them fight. She loves how passionate they are and how they can put one-another into a corner, but will always get out, she loves how Nico can keep his cool, how Drake can express his feelings for cardfight. She loves them, in the friend way of course.

"Guard at 25K." Nico had finally made up his mind and guarded. Drake glared at Nico. "Drive, First nothing. Second, nothing. Colossus go." Nico took the damage. "End turn." Nico then turned off his Psyqualia. And Drake enhanced his. Nico was now standing on a snow covered platform. He saw Dizan, then he saw himself as his avatar and got cut by Dizan's blades then he got hit by Expantra The Frost.

. Nico looked around and saw himself at Kat. He was shocked. He didn't know what to say. "That is my winning image." Drake said just soft enough for Nico to hear. Nico looked at Drake, thinking about what had just happened. "Your turn." Drake stated harshly. Kemo was getting scared. In all the fights she had seen, Drake nor Nico had been that harsh.

"Stand and draw." Nico regained his composure. "You rise from the shadows to seek your revenge, I ride the Zero Phantom! Counterblast, retier one rearguard and soulcharge one. I retire your frost colossus, and soulcharge." It was a stand trigger. "Call Phantom Dragon, Ginma. Alesia attacks at 10 K on your Huragan." Drake does not guard. "My vanguard attacks at 27 K on your vanguard." Drake smirked. "Perfect Guard with Frost Shield!" Nico grimaced. "Twin drive, first critical, all effects to Ginma, second draw, Ginma gets the power and I draw one. Ginma attacks at 20 K and plus 1." Drake takes the two damage, First was a stand then nothing. "End turn."

Drake chuckled. Nico looked at him. "No matter how hard you try you won't beat me." Nico looked Drake in the eye then stated. "And how do you know this?" Drake chuckled again. "Because, my dear friend. FINAL TURN!." The crowd gasped. Nico was getting scared. In all fights they have had, neither of them had ever called final turn. They were equal in power.

"Call Freezer Burn, skill activates, counterblast give myself one point of damage. now its time for Dizan's, LIMIT BREAK!" Nico flinched. Kemo was looking at Drake. "For every unit with frost in the name in my soul or damage zone I can retire one rearguard." Then his soul and damage zone flashed. four rear guards are to be retired. Nico took all cards except for his vanguard. "Now my goliaths skill. When I have more rearguards then my opponent I get to superior call two rearguards by retiring him." Drake was getting worse and worse by the turn. Nico knew he had to win.

"You are weak Nico." Nico flinched. "You didn't see that I had taken three damage and that I had gotten Freezer Burn on the last drive. Now watch me destroy you." Drake said far too harshly. Nico didn't know what to say to that. "Freezer Burn attack his vanguard at 15 K. Nico took the damage. Nothing. "Now, DIZAN DEFEAT HIM 22 K!" Nico looked at his hand and mumbled to himself. "If he gets a trigger and a grade three, I am done for but am going to risk it. Guard at 26 K." Drake laughed. "Just as I had seen, drive check. First, Expantra The Frost. second." The card came up slowly. and a green light flashed over the card.

Nico gasped, Kemo put her hand over her heart. "Heal trigger." Nico took the damage. Nothing. "Now due to Ice Pack Dogs skill I move him to the soul. And superior ride a grade three. Rise Expantra The Frost. Skill, when superior rode he get 5 K, and now he attacks." Nico looked at his hand, he didn't have enough to guard. "Twin drive, stand trigger, stand Huragan, second, CRITICAL!" As Nico took the damage, Drake's Psyqualia deactivated

. Nico picked up his deck and asked Kemo. "Are you going to be by my side or go with Drake." Kemo looked at Drake, he looked bad. He had his hand on his forehead and was looking at his deck. Kemo didn't want to be near Drake if he got that cruel in a cardfight. "Sorry Drake but I just can't be around you if you are going to be that cruel. Lead the way Nico." Drake looked at Nico, then to Kemo.

* * *

For about ten minutes Drake just sat in a chair thinking about the things he said regretting each word. Finally he went home, Card Capital. Up to his room and tried to call Nico, he didn't answer. After a few attempts he called Kemo. "Kemo?" Drake asked. "No, this is her father. What do you want." Tetsu answered. Drake told him the story and what had happened. "And why do you have Kemo's phone?" Drake asked. And Tetsu replied. "When Kemo got home, she threw her phone down and stormed to her room in tears. But I doubt that the reason she was crying was the cardfight you and Nico had. Do you want me to get her?" Drake gratefully said yes.

"Hello?" Kemo said. Drake then said. "What happened? Your dad said you ran into your room as soon as you got home?" Kemo then replied in a sad tone. "Nico doesn't want me to be around you any more." Drake was shocked. "What? Why would he say... Oh." Kemo then stated. "He just want's you and me safe, you know him. I am sorry Drake but you won't be seeing me around Kat much anymore. Nico told me we were going to find a different card shop to cardfight. Goodbye Drake." Drake quickly asked. "Are we still friends?" Kemo was crying now. "Yes Drake, we are still friends. We just won't be seeing each other for a while." Then she hung up. Drake knew that this day marked the start of a rivalry between him, and Nico.

The rivalry of the Ice and the Phantom.

**Well how was chapter 1, tense. Just to let you know, next chapter is going to be a descriptive chapter. Where I describe what the characters and units look like. The chapter after that, will be a few months later in the story. Drake meets Nico and Kemo at the shop qualifiers for the national tournament. And just a certain someone enters the tournament. Next time on The Ultimate Limit: The Second Ride Of A New Team.**


	2. Character description one

**Character Description Number one**

**My first character description. Well, here you go.**

**Drake: 15 years old. Neat gold hair with light purple streaks that go down to his shoulders. Wears it in a ponytail most times. Fairly light skin. Wears a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants and black and gold striped sneakers. Purple eyes. Psyqualia. Arctic Force. Nice timid boy who truly expresses his feelings in cardfight. When using Psyqualia he gets cruel and aggressive. He meet Nico at school during the 2nd grade. Since then they have been the best of friends. In the 10th grade Nico and Kemo transferred to his school. They had made a vanguard club and got one other member who never showed up. He held the spirits up when someone was feeling down. Nico was all business and only talked when he was talking or when he was cardifighting. Kemo was always the quiet one. **

**Nico: 15 years old. Straight, neat, red hair that will go down to his upper neck. Fairly white skin. Wears a blue jacket with the cape thing Ren used and tan sweatpants with black sneakers. Blue eyes. Psyqualia. Zero Paladins. He is a boy who rarely shows emotion, but when he does its in cardfight. He rarely uses Psyqualia because he feels it is cheating. He and Drake have been friends for seven years and they discovered Psyqualia at age 12 when they had a heated match they both activated Psyqualia. A few games later He Kemo and Drake went to the mall with Ren, and Misaki. They were passing a hall when drake and him looked to the side and saw a sign.**

**Kemo: Long, spiky, black hair with blue streaks go down to her lower back. Tan skin. Wears a green short sleeved shirt, with a black skirt that reaches her knees and blue with green striped sandals. Grey eyes. Royal Paladins. She is a shy girl whose mother left a few weeks after she was born and knows very little about her. She befriended Drake and Nico at a anniversary party for Ren and Asika. Ever Since then they have been playing vanguard together. Nico and Drake protected her when they were younger but as she grew up she learned self defence. The day that card shop PSY was found, Drake and Nico both kind of changed in a way. Both Nico or Drake know about her mother leaving and she regrets not telling them but can't take up the courage to tell them about it.**

**Kamou: 14 years old. Big black hair. fairly white skin. Only wears his school clothing and red sneakers. Brown eyes. Mixdeck. Energetic and very easy to persuade if there is a grade three involved. His father is Morikawa Katsumi and he just wants to be as great as his father. You don't need to work hard to be as good as him.**

**Frost Knight, Dizan: Long silver hair to the right. White blades coming from the wrists. Tan skin. **

**Zero Phantom: Red and black dragon. Two big swords and a shield on his back. lookes like Phantom Blaster Dragon but with swords and has dragon shoulder gear. **

**Frost Knight, Tri-dem: Tall, lean, and has yellow eyes. Full body armor with a double lance. The armor is white and blue.**

**Phantom Knight, Hefero: Lean, mean, and and double bladed ax. full black armor.**

**Frost Colossus: Big, white bear with axes and ice spikes coming from its back.**

**Phantom Hawk, Ikero: A big black hawk with metal claws and a black flame coming from its tail.**

**Ice Pack Dog: A huge dog with blue shards of ice on its back.**

**Phantom Knight, Liesus: A black metallic lion with Black flames coming from its mane.**

**Ice Pack Wolf: A white werewolf with a gauntlet made of ice.**

**Zero Hound: A skeletal hound with a cape that has a big skull on it and has a tail made of purple fire.**

**Frost Goliath: A big specter with a white scythe and blue body armor.  
**

**Phantom Knight, Alesia: A female knight with two short swords and a buckler.**

**Ice Dragon, Huragan: a dragon with no legs just a tail and one wing is white and the other is blue and has blue fire coming from the tip of his tail.**

**Phantom Dragon, Ginma: A big black dragon with dragon heads for hands.**

**Frost Shield: A big shield made of ice and snow.**

**Freezer Burn: A man with a white beard with a bucket full of ice.**

**Expantra the Frost: A Dragon man with a huge sword. White wings, Blue scales.**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Ride And A New Team

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

** Chapter Two: Second Ride And A New Team.**

* * *

**That Night.**

Drake was in his house above Card Capital eating dinner. His mom, Misaki, was worried. As soon as Drake got home he went to his room and when he got out he was looking depressed. "How was your day Drake?" Misaki asked. "It sucked." Drake replied. Leon and Misaki looked at each other. Leon, his dad, asked. "Why?" Drake told them the story starting with the cardfight then the image then using Psyqualia. "I thought if I used it a little more than usual I could win. But it made me act like a jerk and now my only two friends hate me."

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

Drake has been going to Card Capital to cardfight. Today is the shop qualifiers for the national tournament. As Drake walk's in he hears. "The grand player of Vanguard is here! That's right the world famous kangetsu Sendou is at Card Capital!" Drake just stairs at his tomboy friend. Then as he finishes his registration for the tournament they get there.

"Is this the place?" Kemo asks. Then Nico replies. "I am sure of it, and the best of... Oh no." Kemo looks at Nico then to where he was looking. It was Drake. After Three months of not seeing Drake, he had changed allot. The most viable was the way his face looked. It was more, mature in a way.

Kemo walked up to Drake, looked at him, and the largest smile ever had appeared her face. "Drake! Its been so long!" Drake grinned. "Nice to see you to. Has Nico gotten over, you know." Kemo's smile diapered. "No." Drake looked away and chuckled. Kemo was thinking that he was imagining his victory, but when he turned around he told her. "That's just like him." Kemo let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A Few Rounds Into The Tournament.**

Nico had been waiting for this. All his training, the battles he had done, and cards he had earned, all added up to this. The fight between him, and Drake. The only person standing in his way was Kangetsu and he could defeat Drake. "You know." Kangetsu asked. Nico looked at him. "What Kangetsu." Kangetsu smiled. "First, call me Kansu. Second, are you the famous Nico that Drake wont shut-up about? If you are, why did you abandon him?" Nico glared at him, then replied. "Yes I am. And I left him because he forced me to. And don't ask how unless you know about PSY." Kansu had a look of confusion on her face, then asked. "When are we going to cardfight?" Nico grinned a little. "Right now." Kansu got prepped and Nico did the same.

Nico said. "Stand up, Shadow Phantom." Kansu said. "I stand the Blazing Apprentice!" Nico looked at the unit his opponent stood. "Blazing Apprentice?" Kensu chuckled. "Yes, that's what i just said. A Crimson Paladin. I go first, Stand up the Blazing Hunter. Apprentice moves to the rear guard and I end my turn." As Nico drew, he felt that the fight was going to be a good one.

"Ride Stalker Phantom and due to his skill, he gets 1 k. Call a Phantom Hound. With support my Stalker Phantom attacks at 14 K." Kansu sighed. "No guard. Draw trigger. draw one the power does not matter because its my turn._ Sigh._" Nico looked at Kansu. "Why are you sighing." Kansu looked back at him. "Because this fight is not interesting. The fight is better when the person fighting is doing their best the entire game. Stay pumped, don't wait till game is half over." Nico looked at her then pictures his victory. The one unit that can beat Drake will win this game. Nico looks back at Kansu with a look of determination on his face. Kansu smiled. "That's better."

"Draw, ride Blazing Swordsman. Call Crimson Barrage and Flame Bringer. My Crimson Barrage attacks your vanguard at 8 K." Nico takes it, nothing. "Now, Blazing Swordsman with the support of Flame Bringer, bring the heat at 14 K!" Nico guards at 18 K. "Drive check, first nothing. Second, stand! Power to my vanguard stand the Barrage!" The damage was nothing. "Barrage, Knock him down at 13 K!" Nico took the damage, nothing.

It was Nico's turn, and he was going to rock it. "Draw, I ride the Black Inferno! Call two Phantom Knight, Alesia and a Stalker Phantom. My first Alesia attacks at 10 K!" Kansu took it and it was a critical. "All affects to my vangaurd." Nico turned his vanguard. "Black Infurno with support attacks at 15 K!" Kansu guards at 18 K. "Twin drive. First, critical, all affects to my vanguard. Second, nothing." The damage for the attack was a draw then nothing. "Now Alisia attacks at 17 K!" Kansu guards at 18 K. "End turn." Kansu looked away for a second then looked back. "You are a great cardfighter. But, why do you fight?" Nico thought about it for a second. "I cardfight for multiple reasons. One is to save Drake from making a huge mistake." Kansu had fire in her eyes. "Don't say that! All Drake has done in the past two months was to show you how strong he was! He just want's you to forgive him. And if you won't, You will need to deal with me! His real friend!" Nico flinched.

Kansu stood her unit's. "Draw." This was the unit she pictured he victory with. "The flame of courage burns brightly in your heart, lead my allies to victory! I Ride the Crimson Knight, KYRO!" On the image of Nico and Kansu, a wasteland covered in lava pools and black mist. Fire rose from the pools of lava and slammed into Kansu's vanguard. When the flames cleared it showed a knight in red and orange armor. "Call a Blazing Dragon, Varda and I use Blazing Apprentice skill. Retire one of your back row rearguards by moving him to the soul." Phantom Hound was destroyed. "Now Varda will attack your Alisia at 11 K." Nico let Alisia be retired. "Now, Kyro attacks at 17 K!" Nico perfect guards the attack. "Twin drive. First, nothing, next, stand trigger! All effects to Varda. Crimson Barrage attacks your other Alisia at 12 K due to skill, when i retire a rearguard on my oponits field he gains 4 K." Nico guards at 20 K. "Now my Varda will attack you vanguard. Nico takes the damage. "End turn."

Nico laughed. "Your efforts were wasted, Final turn!" Kansu took a step back and prepared for the unit he was going to ride. "No where to hide, the shadows will find you. Rise from the darkness, Zero Phantom The dusk!" On the image. Shadows gathered around Nico's vanguard and consumed him, a beam of purple light hit the shadows and out came The Dusk. Call soul Sealer and with his skill I get to soul charge one. I put Zero Phantom to the soul. Dusk will be at 13 K till end of game. Now, a Death Necromancer. giving myself a damage." Kansu was wondering what Nico was doing. An answer was given after Nico called two Phantom Hound. "Now, the limit shall be past, the shadows gather, ULTIMATE BREAK!" Drake sat forward and kansu nearly dropped her three card hand. "I get to soulcharge three and retire four of your rearguards. Thats not all, Dusk get 10 K!" Kansu felt she couldn't win, then she had a flashback and gained all of her confidence. **(The flashback will be told next chapter.)**My Death Necromancer will attack at 15 K on your vanguard. Kansu guards at 16 K. "Now the Dusk attacks at 29 K." Kansu thought for a second. "Guard with Red Star and Pick burner. Also intercept with Crimson Baragge." Nico smiled. "Drive check. First, draw, all effects to Dusk, draw one. Second." As Nico flipped the card a yellow light flashed. "Critical, all effects to Dusk."

Kansu was defeated, as she walked to her chair Nico came over and said. "Give up. You aren't strong at all." She looked at him and saw his eyes flash red. She slumped down into her chair and covered her face with one hand and the other held her deck. Drake came over to see what the problem was. When he got to her, he heard her crying. Drake sat in the chair next to her. "That was a good game." Kansu looked at him. "No, it wasn't. I lost my chance to nationals, lost my chance to avenge you. and lost my chance to be your equal." He looked at her and laughed. "What?" He stopped laughing. "If you want to be my equal, all you need is heart. But let me put this in a way you will understand. I knew a person who was horrible at vanguard, but, he thought he could win if he put his heart into the cardfight. To me, he was a great player in heart. You are the one who showed me how to have fun in vanguard. You showed me heart and courage. So I gave you your deck." Kansu looked at the deck Drake had given her. The crimson Paladins. They were hers, and she had heart and that is what mattered. Drake then said. "Remember, when judging a cardfighter, judge there strength and heart.

With Kansu's hopes up, Drake goes on to cardfight Nico. "Ready." Drake nods his head. Then they simultaneously say.  
"STAND UP!"

* * *

**Finally chapter two is finished. Hope you liked it. With Nico and Drake fighting once more it won't go down pretty. With Shadow's and Snow gusts flying who will win? ****Next time on Cardfight vanguard: The Ultimate Limit. ****Chapter Three: Third Ride And Old Friend's.**


	4. Character Description two

**Character Description Number Two.**

**Drake: 15 years old. Neat gold hair with light purple streaks that go down to his shoulders and covers his eye's slightly. Wears it in a ponytail most times. Fairly light skin. Wears his Gold and silver school shirt over a gray tang-top with tan pants and white and blue sneakers. Purple eyes. Psyqualia. Arctic Force. Nice timid boy who truly expresses his feelings in cardfight. Use's Psyqualia the correct way. In the first month he became a little anti-social because he was depressed when Nico and Kemo left him. In the first week of the second month he meet Kangetsu and made her into who she is today.**

**Nico: 15 years old. Straight, neat, red hair that will go down to his upper neck. Fairly white skin. Gray and black leather jacket and black pants and green sneakers. Blue eyes. Psyqualia. Zero Paladins. He is a boy who rarely shows emotion, but when he does its in cardfight, and the emotion he shows is jerkiness. He uses Psyqualia because he lost control after Drake left. Nico has been making his Psyqualia stronger to beat Drake in a rematch for when her gets strong enough. Often has he won games but when he loses its to someone who has battled for a long time, second game he win's.**

**Kemo: Long, spiky, black hair with blue streaks go down to her lower back. Tan skin. Wears a green jacket and a blue tee-shirt with a black skirt that reaches her knees and blue with green striped sandals. Grey eyes. Paladins. Kemo has been by Nico's side since the day they left Drake. She try's to keep Nico from using his Psyqualia but he just won't. She has gotten little out of her father about her mother and is still wanting to meet her. She still hasn't told Nico about it.**

**Kangetsu: 15 years old. Blond hair that is up and spiky. Pale skin. Wears a purple tee-shirt and black pants and gold sneakers. Green eyes. Tomboy. Crimson Paladin's. Her father is Aichi Sendou, her mom is Korin. In her past she was bullied all the time, had no friends, and rarely smiled. When she moved to a ****different town, her dad suggested going to the local card shop. When she got there she noticed a boy getting lots of attention, and she heard the name 'Drake'. After three days of watching Drake, she decided to ask if he could teach her to cardfight. She didn't understand the rules so Drake explained it as if she were a little kid. In the cardfight, she won. Since that day she had a crush on him. She wants to be his equal.**

**Kyro: Red and orange armor with a huge sword and a red buckler.**

**Zero Phantom, The Dusk: Black dragon with silver wings and gold armor. a giant spear with two red diamond's on it. **

**Blazing Apprentice:A red lion-man with fire coming from his neck.**

**Shadow Phantom: A ghost with a black scythe.**

**Blazing Hunter: A red lion-man with a red cross-bow and fire on the end of his tail.**

**Stalker Phantom: A man with no face in a purple tux and has a black revolver.**

**Blazing Swordsman: A red lion-man with two swords made of fire.**

**Black Inferno: A man sized dragon made of black fire.**

**Flame Bringer: A lizard-man that has fire coming from its back and from the top of his head.**

**Soul Sealer: A ghost with a big bag and a black tux**

**Varda: A red Dragon with black scales his chest.**

**Death Necromancer: A skeleton in black robes and has a staff.**

**Crimson Barrage: A fiery red lizard like tank with fire coming from the wheels.**


	5. Chapter 3: Third Ride And Old Friends

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

** Chapter Three: Third Ride And Old Friend's.**

* * *

**Drake walked up to Nico whom was at the standing cardfight table looking at his deck. "Ready." Nico looked up. "Yes." They shuffled their decks, drew their hands, and redrew. "Stand up, the, vanguard! Shadow Phantom." Nico looked at Drake. "My vanguard stands, Frost Shard." Drake looked at Nico. "I go first. Draw, ride the Stalker Phantom. End turn." Drake drew. "I ride the Frost Blade. Shard to rear-guard, call Ice Pack Wolf. With support from Wolf, Frost Blade attacks at 14 K." Nico didn't guard. "Drive check, nothing." Nico's damage was nothing. **

**"Draw, I ride Phantom Dragon, Hyrom. Call a Grey Phantom and Black Inferno. Hyrom's skill, soul blast one. When he attacks the vanguard he gets 2 K. Attack at 18 K." Drake didn't guard. "Drive, critical, power to Inferno, critical to Hyrom." The damage was a draw then a stand. "End turn." Drake sighed, then drew. "I ride Frost Carvine, call two Tri-dem.**

* * *

**A Few Turns Latter.**

**"I Ride Zero Phantom, The Dusk! Ultimate Break! Call two Ginma. Attack at 30 K!" Drake looked at his hand and knew he wouldn't win the game. "No guard." Nico smirked. "Twin drive. Critical, all effects, second, critical, all effects." As The Dusk jabbed his spear at Dizan, Drake took his damage and lost. Leon looked at Drake and noticed his hand. Two stand, one critical, a draw, and a perfect guard. Kemo and Kansu noticed this to and were wondering why he didn't guard. As Drake picked up his cards Kansu came-over and asked."Why didn't you guard? You could have survived and won the next turn." Drake looked at her. "I didn't guard because, I knew I wouldn't win. I have a amazing memory, I used that memory to remember the cards in his hand. He had three triggers and a perfect guard. With the two triggers he had gotten then, I wouldn't have stood a chance." Kansu understood what he was saying.**

* * *

**The tournament was over, Kansu had gotten fourth, Kemo third, Drake second, and Nico first. Leon looked at the papers for the tournament once more and smiled. "Fourth is the new cardfighter, Kangetsu Sendou!" The small audience clapped. "Third is someone new to the shop, Kemo Shinjou!" The audience clapped ****again. "Second is someone you all know, Drake Soryu!" The audence clapped. "And first is the Champ, Nico Suzugamori!" The crowd Cheered. "Together they are going to the Regional tournament!" The crowd cheered, and at the same time Nico, Drake, Kemo, and Kangetsu all simultaneously said. "EHHHHHHHH!" Drake about passed out from shock, Nico kept his cool (as usual), Kemo smiled at the two boys, and Kansu looked extremely happy. Leon looked at the team. "You got two week's to get prepared. Got it." They all nodded yes.**

* * *

**A little while latter Misaki walked over to the group. "How about a sleep-over at our house?" Drake about passed out (Again), Nico shrugged, Kemo nodded her head, and Kansu said yes while blushing. "Drake, help me get prepared for the party." Drake looked at his mom and nodded yes.  
**

**At five o'clock everyone showed up at Drake's house Drake walked them in, and confetti popped at them. "Welcome to our home!" Misaki yelled. Leon sat on the couch with his head in his hands and Drake was about to pass out. "Hello miss Soryu." Kemo was the first to extend a hand. "Hello to you to!" Misaki said. Nico just stood there. "Sup." Misaki smiled. "Kansu smiled and bowed. "Thank you for allowing us to come into your home." Misaki laughed. "At least someone remembers the old stuff." Misaki bowed. "You are welcome." Drake was pale. "You OK Drake?" Kemo said. "Yeah, ill be fine. Lets go to my room." **

**When in Drake's room they had a good time, card-fought each other, tag-team, and watched a movie. "Eight already! Time flies with friends." The girls nodded. Nico looked at Drake. Drake looked back at him. "What?" Nico smirked and his eyes flashed red. "Why are you weak?" Kemo gasped and kansu got up. "What is that suppose to mean?" Nico looked at her. "It means, why is he on the team if he is weak, that goes to you as well." Kansu took a step back. Drake got up. "Just because you broke your own rule doesn't mean you get to treat us like trash! Just because you are stronger than us doesn't mean you get to be a big jerk! Kansu is strong in her own way." Nico chuckled. "Was she able to beat me? No. Were you able to beat me? No. I am the strongest cardfighter because I use all my resources! Unlike you." Drake was steaming. "You think that just because you have a stronger Psyqualia that you are better than me? If that is how you think... I am leaving." Drake started to walk out of his room but Kansu grabbed his arm. Drake looked at her. "Yes?" She looked him in the eye. "What is Psyquilia." Drake smiled. "Its Psyqualia. And I will show you." Drake closed his eyes, when they opened his eyes, they glowed purple.**

* * *

**Drake's room diapered and was replaced with a snow covered platform. Kansu looked around wondering what was going on. Kemo looked around with eyes full of awe. Drake's voice was heard but he was not seen. "On a planet like Earth, called Cray, amazing monsters and people are constantly in battle. Few people on Earth are given the power to see these battles like no one else has before. The power of Psyqualia allows a person and other's if he or she withes to view a battle. People like Nico use the power to see their victory and their deck will give them the cards they need to win, they will see how each turn will turn-out. Others, like me, use it to view Cray and communicate to the creatures in that persons deck." Kansu looked shocked. "Wait a minute. Cray is real? And you and Nico have the power to go there, er here." Drake came from behind a piller. "Yes, accept I use mine correctly."**

* * *

**They were in Drake's room again. Kemo and Kansu's mind's were ****blown, they had never seen anything like that before. "That was amazing Drake." Kansu said while blushing. Drake shook his head. "Its just a curse that I can't get rid of. Since I got that power I have only brought pain. i become a jerk and treat people like they are weak. I hate it." Kansu put her hand on his chest. "Then make it a gift. I don't know much about this but I will help in any way I can." Nico scoffed. "Don't bother." Kansu gave him a look that could kill. "No." Nico shivered a little. "You know, you are realy annoying." Kansu made a proud face. "Yes. Yes I am." Drake chuckled. Nico glared at Kansu and Drake. "Give up. He won't try to get stronger, he gives up in cardfights_. _He needs to realize he needs to get stronger, then everyone will be better off._" _Kemo looked at Nico, then at Drake. Drake dug his nails into his hand so hard they started to bleed. "You want me to get stronger? Look at yourself." With that he walked out of his room and past his parents. "Hi Drake. Whats up?" Drake continued past them to the door and left. Kansu came out of Drake's room. "Wait, get back here Drake!" She ran to the door and went out. Leon and Misaki still not knowing what was going on.**

* * *

**Kansu found Drake sitting on bench at the park. As she walked up to him, he looked at her, tears in his eyes. Kansu was confused. "Why are you crying?" Drake looked down. "If some other person told me I was weak I would have trained to become stronger. But Nico is a close friend. Him saying that crushed me." Kansu looked at him. "I thought you hated Nico." Drake looked at her and chuckled. "It hurt at first, when he left me alone. But I knew he was my friend down in my heart. He was scared, and people do things they regret when they are scared." After him saying that, Kansu got a better understanding of Drake. Then it started to rain.**

** They ran to the mall to get cover. The storm looked bad so they looked around while looking at stuff, and Drakes hand was still bleeding. While walking Drake felt something, call to him. He turned to the left and noticed a familiar hallway. "Want to go this way?" Kansu looked where he was looking. "How did I not notice that before! I have walked this hallway hundreds of times!." Drake smiled and went down to the door with Kansu on his trail. When they got to the end of the hall, they went into the shop and to the back room. Kansu was surprised with what she saw. Her mom and dad!**

**After Drake got acquainted with Kansu's mom and dad, Kansu asked. "What is this place?" Her dad, Aichi, Said. "This is card shop PSY. A card shop that can only be found by people with PSY." Kansu looked at Drake, then at her dad. "Don't you mean Psyqualia?" Aichi looked shocked. Her mom, Kourin, got up. "Drake." Drake looked at her. "Yes." She smiled. "Want to cardfight?" Drake didn't know what to say. So he replied. "Sure, it will keep us out of the rain." They prepared for the cardfight. And simultaneously said. "Stand up, the, Vanguard!"**

* * *

Chapter three is FINALLY finished. Sorry it took so long to get done. No WiFi! The battle between Kourin and Drake will be skipped. Sorry. Want to get to the regional tournament. With the team assembled and on their way, things go wrong, oh so wrong. The team is split in two. Drake and Kansu V.S. Nico and Kemo. With them fighting, how will they focus on winning? Next time on Cardfight vangaurd: The Ultimate Limit: Fourth Ride Of The Light.


	6. Character description three

**Character Description Number Three.**

**Drake: 15 years old. Neat gold hair with light purple streaks that go down to his shoulders and covers his eye's slightly. Wears it in a ponytail most times. Fairly light skin. Wears his Gold and silver school shirt over a gray tang-top with tan pants and white and blue sneakers. Purple eyes. Psyqualia. Arctic Force. Nice timid boy who truly expresses his feelings in cardfight. Use's Psyqualia the correct way. In the first month he became a little anti-social because he was depressed when Nico and Kemo left him. In the first week of the second month he meet Kangetsu and made her into who she is today.**

**Nico: 15 years old. Straight, neat, red hair that will go down to his upper neck. Fairly white skin. Gray and black leather jacket and black pants and green sneakers. Blue eyes. Psyqualia. Zero Paladins. He is a boy who rarely shows emotion, but when he does its in cardfight, and the emotion he shows is jerkiness. He uses Psyqualia because he lost control after Drake left. Nico has been making his Psyqualia stronger to beat Drake in a rematch for when her gets strong enough. Often has he won games but when he loses its to someone who has battled for a long time, second game he win's.**

**Kemo: Long, spiky, black hair with blue streaks go down to her lower back. Tan skin. Wears a green jacket and a blue tee-shirt with a black skirt that reaches her knees and blue with green striped sandals. Grey eyes. Paladins. Kemo has been by Nico's side since the day they left Drake. She try's to keep Nico from using his Psyqualia but he just won't. She has gotten little out of her father about her mother and is still wanting to meet her. She still hasn't told Nico about it.**

**Kangetsu: 15 years old. Blond hair that is up and spiky. Pale skin. Wears a purple tee-shirt and black pants and gold sneakers. Green eyes. Tomboy. Crimson Paladin's. Her father is Aichi Sendou, her mom is Korin. In her past she was bullied all the time, had no friends, and rarely smiled. When she moved to a ****different town, her dad suggested going to the local card shop. When she got there she noticed a boy getting lots of attention, and she heard the name 'Drake'. After three days of watching Drake, she decided to ask if he could teach her to cardfight. She didn't understand the rules so Drake explained it as if she were a little kid. In the cardfight, she won. Since that day she had a crush on him. She wants to be his equal.**

**Grey Phantom: A ghost with two hand-held scythes and is see through.**

**Hyrom: A metallic dragon that is black and silver.**

**Frost Shard: A sliver of ice that floats**

**Frost Blade: A blade made of ice that looks like Dizan's Sword's**

**Frost Carvine: A albino snake that has ice coming from its back.**

* * *

**Five Units. Amazing. If anyone has ideas for future chapters please tell me so I can make this fan-fic the best I can do. Also tell me so if anyone wants a little Drake on Kansu action. Bow chicka wow wow. You will get the name of chapter 4 in chapter 4.**


	7. Chapter 4: Fourth Ride Of The Light

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

** Chapter Four: Fourth Ride Of The Light/Shadow**

* * *

**Drake and Kansu walked out of the mall. It had stopped raining a while ago. "It was fun seeing you and mom fight, but a little sad that you lost." Kansu stated. Drake looked at Kansu. "Its OK. Learned a-little about my deck and got the power to stand-up to Nico." Kansu was confused. "What?" Drake smiled. "Just a old friend..."**

* * *

**Two months latter the team was on there way to the regional tournament. Leon was driving and Misaki was giving him the directions, while Kemo and Kansu were talking girl, and Drake with Nico looked out the window's. "Kemo stated "Is anyone else nervous?" Drake and Nico both said at the same time. "No" Kansu looked at Drake, then to Nico. She smiled. Misaki looked back at the team. "Q4 is short for ****Quadrifoglio. Which means..." Drake interrupted. "Four-leaf clover." Misaki smiled. "Yes. Drake, Nico, Kemo, and Kansu. You guys are the four leafs on the clover and all if you fight your hardest you usually get good luck" The team nodded.**

**When they got to the regional tournament they immediately got signed-in and got to the stage. After the announcements were over the fights started. Q4 had made it to the final battle with team Origin's.**

* * *

**Kansu had the first match. Drake went-up to Kansu, who was putting her orange glove's. "When you are in the fight, don't back-down no matter what. If he calls final turn don't lose your focus. Got it." She looked at him with a grin. "Of course."  
**

**She looked at her opponent he was a tall slender guy with white glove's, . "My name is Youta. Ready?" Kansu nodded. "Ready." **

**They stood their vanguards. "I stand Baster Apprentice." Kansu looked at his vanguard. "Stand up, Blazing Apprentice. I go first. ride Blazing Hunter, call a Flame Rat and end turn." Youta looked at her. "Draw, ride Blaster Dagger, skill, gets 1K, call a Wingal Hope. With support, Dagger attacks at 14K." Kemo took it. "Drive, Nothing. End turn."  
**

**"Draw, i ride Blazing Swordsman, call Crimson Leo, Flame Rat attacks with the support of Blazing Apprentice." He takes it. "Now, Blazing Hunter, go all out at 16K!" He guards at 18K "Drive check. Nothing." But it was Kyro. "Stand. Draw. Rise to avenge your fallen comrades. The Light leads you to victory. Rise Blaster Blade Avenger." In their image, a beam of light hit Dagger and Blaster Blade with red and white armor appeared.  
**

**"Call another Blaster Blade with a Little Avenger Marron. My rear-guard Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard at 18K." She took it. "My vanguard attacks with support. Skill, when Wingal boosts a unit with 'Avenger' in the name he gets 4K. So attack at 20K." Kansu guards at 25K. "Drive, nothing. End turn." **

**Kansu closed her eyes and pictured her victory. "The Flame of your soul is blazing brighter than ever! Courage! Hope! Bravery! Give power to your allies! Rise the Crimson Knight, Kyro! I call Magma Knight, his skill allows me to soul charge 3, and use Apprentices skill. I retire your Wingal. Move Rat back, call Flame Catcher, skill, soul charge 2. Now Magma Knight attacks at 10 on your rear guard Blaster Blade." Youta takes it. "Now show them what power is, Kyro! Leo's skill, when Boosting a unit with Kyro in the name he gets 6K. Strike at 23K!" He takes it. "Drive check. Nothing, Draw. Draw 1 power to Catcher." Youta's damage was nothing. "Now Catcher attacks at 19K" Nic guards at 20K. "End turn."**

**Youta drew. "The king shall rise once more to show the true strength of the king. Call your allies. Ride, Avenger King, Alfred. His skill allows me to call the top card of my deck to rear guard by using counterblast once. Superior call Avenger Of Silence, Gallatin and I call Wingal Hope. Call a Blaster Blade Avenger and use his counterblast to retire your Crimson Leo, all now i call Kangal and use his skill to give myself a damage. Now my Gallatin attacks at 10K." Kansu takes it. "Now the King shall leave his mark. Limit Break! He gets 2K for each rearguard Royal Paladin rearguard and one of my rearguards gets a critical. I give it to Blaster Blade. Now Alfred attacks at 31K!" Kansu guards at 36K. "Drive check. Draw, power to my Alfred draw 1, second, critical! Power to Blaster Blade Avenger, Critical to my Alfred." Kansu was worried. Youta still had a attack with a crit, and she didn't have enough to guard it.  
**

**"Now is the time to Avenge the comrades that have fallen, to Avenge the souls that have been stolen, to Avenge the darkness the consumes all light. Blaster Blade Avenger, Avenging Blade!" As Blaster Blades blade struck Kyro, the damage was taken. A draw and a Kyro. For a moment Kansu stood there, with a look of shock. She had fought her hardest and still lost. "Kansu." She looked up and saw Youta. "****Thank you. ****That was one of the best games I have had in the longest time. How about we meet-up and fight again. Is that OK?" Kansu blushed a little and said. "Yeah. But next time I will be the one to win!" They both laughed. "See you latter Kansu." She looked at him. "Right back at you."**

* * *

**The chapter was suppose to end here but the battle was shorter than intended so lets just say this is a two in one chapter. This 'chapter' is about the battle between the darkness. Shadow Paladins V.S. Zero Paladins. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. No internet. And I was watching Angel Beats. The ending made me cry:'-( Either way I will be posting chapters as frequently as possible. **

* * *

**Nico put his gold gloves on and just as Kansu was about to wish Nico luck he said. "I don't need good luck. So back off." Kansu sat down very angry with Nico.**

**The next match was Nico V.S. Haru! "Hey. Name's Haru." He was a short guy with a nice jacket and jeans. Nico ignored his introduction.**

** "Stand up the vanguard." Nico stated. "Stand up, My vanguard." Haru stated. Nico stood. "Shadow Phantom." Haru stood. "Fullbou. I go first. Ride Blaster Javelin. Use Fullbou's skill to add Blaster Dark to my hand. End turn." Nico drew. "I ride Stalker Phantom. Call Zero Follower, Now I attack with my Stalker Phantom. At 15." Haru takes it. "My victory will come with the power of ultimate break. That is my wining image."**

* * *

**"The darkness in the heart never fades. From the darkest depths, I command you to rise! Take my enemy's hope and turn it to despair! I Ride Zero Phantom The Dusk! Ultimate Break!" Haru had lost all hope. Nico had used ultimate break and his prediction had come true. "With the support of Zero Follower, I attack your vanguard!" The final damage was in Haru's hand. If this wasn't a heal he would lose. He flipped the card. Draw trigger. The game was over.  
And Nico had won. **

* * *

**As Nico took of his gloves Drake walked up to him. "That was not cool." Nico looked at him. "Yes it was. I used my resources and won." Drake glared at him. "Psyqualia is not a ****resource. It is a curse and if you don't stop, I will make you." With that drake preparing for the next game. And even though all the people in the stadium were watching, and that they were on T.V., nobody noticed a word Drake and Nico said. Whats up with that?****  
**

**Drake looked at his opponent. She was tall, lean, with gold eyes and blue, spiky hair. Drake looked at her and smiled. "Hey, how have you been Hoshiko." She smiled at him. "I have been great. How about you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Drake smiled. "I am great now that i have seen you."**

**Kansu saw this and immediately thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was heart broken and the team new it immediately. She muttered. "Why." For the first few round's of the game, but then she sat-up with a look of rage on her face.**

* * *

**Now the chapter is done! If you haven't seen it yet, Kansu is love-sick for Drake. And now she is totally jealous. I had a good laugh writing that. Now for the has won the game! And a certain someone moves to town. How will Kansu react? How will Drake react? What will Leon say? Find out in**** Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit.**** Chapter Five: Fifth Ride And Drake's Affair! **


	8. Character Description Four

**Character Description Number Four.**

Youta: 14 years old, ruffled, orange hair. Farley light skin. Wears a white a white shirt with grey and black sweat pants and green sneakers. Blue eye's. Royal Paladins. He is a energetic boy but rarely show's it. He is the son of Kamui and Emi. He gets into fights allot but he does not intend for it. He has played vanguard his entire life and he stated out with the Dark Irregulars, but after seeing the Royal Paladins he switched to them and has used the Avengers ever since. He has known Haru and Hoshiko his entire life. And what Kansu does not know is that they are cousins. He was a very respected guy, lots of people looked up to him and asked him to teach Vanguard and other study's. When he met Haru he was a bit uncomfortable about his attitude to the other students, but never gave up on him.

Haru: 16 years old. Ruffled blue hair. light skin. A black jacket with jeans and dress shoes. gold eyes. shadow paladins. Haru is the son of Naoki Ishida and Suiko Tatsunagi. I know this is a bad combo but it was the best i could come up with. He is a drama-queen who always jumps to conclusions and is quick to judge. He used to be a stuck-up brat who never treated people the way he wanted to be treated, and due to that he lost most of his friends. The only two who didn't give up on him was Youta and Hoshiko. He learned to treat people with respect and even still his old friends never came back to him. Through that he learned about the shadow paladins, and them destroying allies. When using Damned Charging Lance he pictures all his friends that abandoned him being crushed by Phantom Blaster Dragon's power.

Hoshiko: 15 years old. Nice, strait, blue hair. Lightly tanned skin. This is all I will tell right now but next chapter will have more info. And the next chapter will be lots of bad jokes and nothing good.

Blaster Apprentice: A boy Blaster Blade with leather armor and a wooden training sword.

Blaster Dagger: A teenage Blaster Blade with Iron armor and a steel sword.

Blaster Blade Avenger: A Blaster Blade with white armor with red streaks and a blue cape. His sword is normal except it has red lines not blue.

Wingal Hope: Like Wingal Brave but with all white armor and his ears look like angel wings.

Little Avenger Marron: Marron with a red and White book and white robes.

Avenger Of Silence Gallatin: Gallatin with White armor and a white Katina.

Avenger King Alfred: Alfred riding a pure white horse and has red and blue armor on and he has two swords. Don't ask how he rides his horse.

Kangal: A purple, metal dog with a knife in his mouth.

Flame Rat: A Tall red rat.

Crimson Leo: A red lion with flames for a mane.

Zero Follower: A hunched-over priest holding a stone Zero Phantom head.

Flame Catcher: A lizard-man with a net of fire.

Magma Knight: A knight made completely out of fire.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to update, i am only 13 and i have had no WiFi for about a month and i cant do it on my kindle:( I hope you like the end i have planed for this fan-fiction. I am going to try and make this at least 40 chapters so I still have a lot to go. Also i am trying to decide what fic i should start next: Angel Beats, or Digimon. I will put a poll on my page so just look it up and please vote for it. That is all for now.


	9. Chapter 5 Fifth Ride and Drakes Affair

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Five: Fifth Ride And Drake's Affair!**

* * *

**(To the last two turns of the game!) Hoshiko drew. "The light of your soul shall bring victory! Your golden light shines in all your allies! I ride the Incandescent Maiden, Blond Exlia! Now bring your allies hope to its peak! Limit Break! By flipping two damage I get two superior call the unit on the top of my deck, and give a unit 5K! I give it to Blond Ezle! Now Attack!" Drake was able to guard all attacks. "Darn, so close! End turn." Drake drew. "The power of the ice lives in all allies! Freeze my enemy's hope and take it for your own! I ride Frost Knight Dizan! Limit break! For every unit with frost in my soul or damage zone i get to retire a rearguard." 2 cards flashed in his damage and 1 in the soul. "Well so much for that." Hashiko stated. "Now I Attack!" The final damage was placed in her damage zone. "Good game, Hoshiko." She smiled at him. "Yeah! Lets play again some time!" The team was called to stage and were given the certificates saying they won and had there picture taken for Vanguard Monthly. Then they went back to Card Capital.**

* * *

**One day at the school that Drake and Kansu go to... "Every one, id like to introduce a new student. Miss Hoshiko Chen." Drake had a ear-to-ear smile and Kansu felt like she was going to die. She had gotten over the Hoshiko x Drake thing a week ago and now Hoshiko is going to their school and siting by Drake!**

**After school Drake went to show Hoshiko around town. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the school. Kansu crushed her can of pop. After that she went to follow them. They went to the ice-cream shop first and got some. Then they went to the mall, to the shake place and shared one. Misaki saw this while shopping. "Aw! So cute!" She then saw Kansu looking at them from behind a bush. She muttered. "When I get my hands on him." Misaki just walked away to finish her shopping.**

**Then the couple went to the park. "Hey! I challenge you!" It was none other than Kamui and Emi! "Sure, why not. Hoshiko?" She looked at him. "Yeah."  
The battle was over, it was 4-8 Drake and Hoshiko.**

**They talked about stuff that has happened in the past few years. They haven't seen each-other in almost ten years. "Hoshiko. Have you heard about Psyqualia?" She looked away in thought. When she looked back at him she told him that she had heard some snippets from her dad. "What is it? Can you tell me." Drake looked at her. "I will show you." His eyes flashed. **

**Hoshiko found her-self on a snow covered field. "Wow! This is beautiful." She blinked and saw Drake looking at her smiling. They were in the park again. "Psyqualia is a power that allows the user to go, spiritually, to Cray." She looked at him blushing. She was leaning in for a kiss, Drake was to... "STOP!" They puled away blushing. Kansu blew her cover and ran up to them. "What are you doing to Drake! He is mine! You got that!" Hoshiko was cowering at Kansu's Furry. "I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. **

**Kansu was still chewing Hoshiko out when someone came-up behind her. She turned around and saw a angry Leon face. "Now. If you want to stop chewing out Hoshiko, I will explain." **

**Kansu and Hoshiko sat on both sides of Drake at one of the park tables. They all got comfy. Leon sighed. "Alright, It started a year before Drake was born, I was still a-bit depressed about what had happened to me a few years back. Then your mom walked in, Hoshiko. Sharlene Chen. She was feeling bad for me and wanted to cheer me up. She was a tired and didn't know exactly what she was doing. She came up and taped me on the shoulder. When i turned around she kissed me. We then went to the bed... A few weeks latter I got married to Misaki. Sharlene came to me at the after party and told me she was pregnant." ****Hoshiko went pale. Leon started the went on with the story. "After that Sharlene got married to Kia. I was irresponsible and did something I was not supposed to do. Hoshiko, I am your father." Hoshiko went even paler. **

**It was about a month after the 'Incident'. Hoshiko couldn't look at Drake anymore. Kansu felt horrible. Drake was in it so bad he was using Psyqualia all the time. He never used Psyqualia unless he had to. Leon felt bad to. Today it was one of those days. Drake wasn't paying attention and ran into the school bully. Drake was taken to the back of the school and beat'n up. Kansu failed the most important test of the school term. And Hoshiko was in depression. After getting beat by the bully Drake met-up with Hoshiko. He asked. "Want to cardfight?" She looked at him. "Why not." **

**They started. And simultaneously said. "Stand Up. Vanguard." Drake stood Frost Hope and Hoshiko stood Gold Lilly. "I go first. Draw. I ride Frost Bravery, Hopes skill allows me to add Frost Courage to my hand, end turn." Hoshiko drew. "I ride Gold Deity. Call Garith. My Deity attacks at 16K." Drake takes it. "End turn." Drake drew. "I ride the Frost Courage, call Frost Scribe. I attack with my Frost Courage at 16K." Hoshiko takes it. "Scribes skill, I get to superior ride one of the top five cards in my deck." He looks at the five. Two of them are Dizan. "I superior ride Dizan. Now he attacks." Hoshiko guards. "End turn." She Drew. "I ride Gold Lioness. Call Beaumains. Beaumains attacks at 10K." Drake guards. "Now my Lioness attacks!" Drake did not guard. "End turn."  
**

**Drake was confused. He was so depressed, now he is getting pumped. Why? Both He and Hoshiko realized that stopping Vanguard was what ruined them. They stopped playing after they found out they were siblings and lost the will to stay happy. Drake looked at Hoshiko. "Thanks, sis." She smiled at him. "You to, bro." They made up, became a team at Card Capital and Kansu was happy for them.**

* * *

**The chapter is over. Sorry if it made no sense, needed to do that. I am sorry that i am not doing as well as before. I am having some family problems and i am right in the middle of it. Next chapter will be at the a few weeks from the National tournament. Kemo moved away and cant ****participate anymore. Hoshiko joins the team and Drake makes his move on Kansu. Next time on Cardfight Vanguard:The Ultimate Limit. Sixth Ride and Drakes Move.****  
**


	10. Character Description Five

**Character Description Number five.**

**Drake: 15 years old. Neat gold hair with light purple streaks that go down to his shoulders. Wears it in a ponytail most times. Fairly light skin. Wears his Gold and silver school shirt over a gray tang-top with tan pants and white and blue sneakers. Purple eyes. Psyqualia. Arctic Force. Nice timid boy who truly expresses his feelings in cardfight. Use's Psyqualia the correct way. Now that he knows that Hoshiko is his sister he is a lot more expressive. He likes Kansu and wants to make his move on her but does not know when to do so.**

**Kemo: She is out of the Fan-Fiction so she wont get anymore descriptions. It kills me to do this. At least i did not do my original plan and have her commit suicide. No one dies in vanguard so deal with it!**

**Kangetsu: 15 years old. Blond hair she has in a pony-tail. Light skin. Wears a purple tee-shirt and black pants and gold sneakers. Green eyes. Tomboy. Crimson Paladin's. Her father is Aichi Sendou, her mom is Korin. She is happy that Drake and Hoshiko are happy and is training her but of. going to all shops in the city once a day and challenging all players. ****She still has a crush on Drake and wants to be his equal.**

**Hoshiko: 15 years old. Nice, strait, blue hair. Lightly tanned skin. A teal blouse and jeans with flip-flops. Yellow eyes. Gold Paladins. A get-up in your face girl that never backs out of a fight. She always is happy and now that Drake has given her a chance to be on his team, she is going to be his equal. **

**Blond Ezlia: A female bold ezel.**

**Gold Lioness: A humanoid-loin with blond ezel swords.**

**Gold Lilly: A gold woman with a gold Lilly on her head.  
**

**Gold Deity: A gold tiger with claws coming from her elbows.  
**

**Frost Courage: (If you have seen Digimon you know what it looks like) A light blue sun symbol with 4 lines.**

**Frost Hope:(Like i said, Digimon,) Like before, But minus two lines.**

**Frost Bravery: A man in a robe that has the Courage Symbol on it.**

**Frost Scribe: A ice man with a snow scroll and ice pen.**

* * *

**After this i realize that i wont have enough ideas to keep this going for another 35x2 chapters so i will make it 15 - 10 chapters. once again i ask you to vote for what fan-fiction i should do next. I might not update for a while so be prepared to wait a while.  
**


	11. Sixth Ride And Drakes Move!

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Six: Sixth Ride And Drake's Move!**

* * *

**It was a month from the National's. Drake wanted to tell Kansu how he felt, but was nervous she would deny him. Today is the Card Capital Sports Festival that they have twice a year. (The Sports Festival is just like what happens in the ending Entry. But is called Sports Festival instead-of Athletic meet.) He was going to show Kansu how good he was at sports, then tell her how good she is, then get her in privet with someone as his wing-man, and tell her. 'Great Plan!' Drake thought while getting ready. **

* * *

**The group came out to the Miyoji**** Academy to do the Sports Festival. Since Leon and Misaki run Card Capital, it is only natural for them to do the ****announcements. Leon went first listing off the events. "First we will have Soccer, Misaki will split you into groups, next is baseball, then we will finish it off with a relay race. Lets have tons of fun today!" The smallish crowd cheered. Misaki went up to speek. "For soccer the teams are red and blue. The ref will be Kenji Mitsusada. On the blue team. Leon, Ren, Haru, Emi, Kansu, Kamui, Naoki, and Kourin, Sharlene, Jillian, Kai. On the red team we have Me, Youta, Nico, Drake, Aichi, Suiko, Rekka, Shingo, Asaka, Mai and... Daigo!" All the participants looked behind them and saw Daigo. He said. "Yeah! Im here for the sports!" Misaki looked at him then at her list. "Well we have one spot open. Would you like to join." Daigo looked at her. "Yes i would!"**

* * *

**First Event: Soccer!  
**

**(I don't know a lot about sports so i will try my best at this.) The teams were tied. One goal would win the game. Drake was running down the field, he passed to Nico, Kansu went to guard him. He passed to Rekka, she shot. And Kourin blocked. The ball went to blue team. Ren ran down the field, Drake stole it from him, he passed to Daigo, he passed every-one who tried to block him, he shot. It went in! Red team wins!" Kenji announced. Drake walled up to Kansu. "You played great." She smiled at him. "Yeah, you to!" Drake smiled. His plan was in motion. **

**Second Event: Baseball!**

**Drake was up to bat, it was 2-5 red losing. If he got a home run, that would tie it and Nico could finish it. It was Leon at pitcher. He threw a fast-ball, Drake swung... "Strike one!" Naoki stated. Leon threw another fast-ball, Drake swung. "Foul!" Kenji stated. Leon threw a curve-ball. Drake swung. CRACK! The ball went flying! Drake ran as fast as he could. The ball landed two yards from the fence. Drake missed his chance. Nico went to bat. Three foul's then he a strike. It was blue's turn. In the end it was 4-7 red lose. "Kansu walked up to Drake. "You OK?" Drake looked at her. "Yeah, just bummed because i didn't get a home run. She smiled at him. "It's OK." He looked at her. 'Plan is going perfectly****.'**

* * *

**Final Event! Relay Race!**

**(No clue how this goes exactly so i will do my best.) Misaki went to speak. "Now the teams are split into three groups! Team Blue, Red, And White. On blue. Leon, Ren, Aichi, ****Shingo ,****Sharlene, Hoshiko, and ****Drake****. On red. Me, Asaka, Haru, Jillian, Emi, Mai, and ****Nico****. On the green team. Kai, Rekka, Kamui, Kourin, Naoki, Youta****, and Kansu****. Daigo and Kenji will be the ref's. Let the Race begin! It started with Leon, Misaki, And Kai. Then they passed to Ren, Asaka, and Rekka, then they passed it to Aichi, Haru, and Kamui. Then to Baton was passed to Shingo, Jillian, And Kourin. Then to Sharlene, Emi, and Naoki, then it was passed to Hoshiko, Mai, ahd Youta. ****The final three runners started their sprint, the finish line was feet away. The photo Finish. It was a tie between Drake and Kansu! It was decided by a 50 Meter dash, Green Team wins!**

**The games were over. Drake was making his move. He walked up to her. He looked at her, she looked at him. The sun was setting behind them. "Kansu." She stared into his eye's. "Yes." She said in almost a whisper. "Do you want to go out sometime?" He held his breath. She looked further into his eyes. After what felt like hours, she answered. "Drake. Nothing would make me happier right now." Drake smiled. "How about we go to Singapore a week early and go sight-seeing." Kansu Giggled. "That would be perfect." They looked into each-others eyes Drake leaned in. Kansu leaned towards Drake.  
**

**Their lips came into contact. Drake wrapped his arms around Kansu's waist. She wrapped her arms behind his neck. And they shared a perfect first kiss.**

* * *

**Three weeks later, Kansu and Drake were walking around Singapore. Seeing everything, trying everything. They went to a restaurant. Kansu ordered Beef-udon, Drake tried Mapo-Tofu. He ate the whole thing, and his ****tongue was hot for two days! (No clue if Mapo-Tofu is that hot i did it for laughs.)**

**When the Nationals came the team was ready. But Nico had vanished three days before the tournament. Since then they have been accompanied by Takuto Tatsunagi. And Drake knows this has something to do with Psyqualia.**

* * *

**Chapter**** is done! I hope you liked that, it took me awhile to get the idea. With Nico gone Kansu and Hoshiko are on their-own in the nationals the first team is none-other than Team Ceasar! Can Kansu and Hoshiko beat Gai and Yuri? Find out in Cardfight Vanguard The Ultimate Limit: Seventh Ride And The Emperors Guards.**


	12. Seventh Ride and The Emperors Guards

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Seven: Seventh Ride And The Emperors Guards!**

* * *

The team had just got done with practice. They had done a three-way battle (Made that up my self with some help from friends). The rules of a three-way battle are like a tag-team fight. You have three payer's standing in a triangle. Then the player's go and the third person attacks first. You can guard for others and only the vanguard can attack any unit on the field. The right rearguard and only attack a rearguard on the right of him, or the left of the defender. Same for the left. Once one person is out that person may guard with the cards in the soul and damage. The remaining two play the rest of the game as if it were a normal cardfight.

Nico was sitting in the room. He sighed. "Why is it that when we cardfight, Drake wont play to his full extent?" He asked nobody. Suddenly, he heard a deep, dark voice. "You want to be strong?" Nico looked around. He saw nobody in the room. Then from the floor, a mirror floated out. And in the Mirror was Nico, in black robes, with red circles on them. The 'false' Nico said. "You want power and i shall give it to you." 'False' Nico pulled a card from his pocket. He showed it to Nico. Nico looked at it. "Zero Phantom 'The Dusk'. I have this unit, three to be exact." Then the card spun on his finger, and a purple/black aura pulsed. The card was different now. Nico looked in awe. 'False' Nico gave a evil grin. "This, is Zero Phantom 'The Void'." From the mirror a black wave came and covered the room.

When Nico's eye-sight returned he saw two red rings floating in a black mist. "I am Void! And if you join me, this power will be yours. Do we have a deal?" Nico saw 'The Void' behind the shadows of void. Nico had a evil smile on his face. "Its a deal."

* * *

Drake, Hoshiko, and Kansu went to find Nico, but couldn't find him. "The game will start in half an hour! How are we going to find him and be prepared fully for the game?" Kansu looked from Drake to Hoshiko. Drake didn't know what to do. "Sigh. We will go on without him. Its the only way." Although the girls new the stakes were even higher now, they nodded.

* * *

This was the final match before the final game. Who ever won this game, a week latter, would get their team the chance at the name of National Champion. The MC guy picked up the mic. "Hello! Here the mach will be Team Q4 v.s Team Ceaser! In the first mach it will be a tag-team, two players on two players, will Q4 succeed? Lets find out!"

Down in the room. "Kansu, Hoshiko. I want you to do the tag-team." The girls looked at him with shocked faces. "What! You cant do that! We will lose for sure!" Drake got up and went to Kansu. "You want to be my equal, right? If you do, prove it to me. We are Q4! We are the team who will go go down in history! The power of Fire, Gold, And Ice will be told in legends as the greatest army ever known! Rome fell once, let it fall again." With that, the team prepared.

* * *

**It is Hoshiko v.s Gai and Kansu v.s Yuri.**

Hoshiko and Kansu simultaneously stated "Stand-up, my vanguard! Blazing Apprentice. Gold Mage." Yuri and Gai simultaneously stated with Hoshiko and Kansu. "Stand-up, vanguard. Enigman Flow. Black Pawn 1" Kansu and Hoshiko looked at Black Pawn 1. "What clan is that?" Gai chuckled. "It's the Chess Battlefront. I go first. Draw. Ride White Bishop 2. Pawn back. End Turn."

Yuri Drew. "I ride Enigman Ripple. Add Enigman Wave to hand. End turn." Kansu drew. "I ride Blazing Hunter. Call Crimson Stallion. I attack at 14K." Yuri took it and the trigger was nothing. The damage was nothing. Hoshiko drew. "I Ride the Gold Emperor. Call a Glod Lilly. Attack!" Damage, nothing. "End turn."

Gai drew. "Ride White Knight 2, his skill gives him 1k for each Black rearguard. Call Black Rook 1. 1K vanguard. Rook attacks. if his attack lands, i can attack the unit behind the unit he attacked." Hoshiko guards it. "Now my Knight attacks!" Hoshiko takes it. "Drive, White Pawn 5, a draw trigger. Power draw." Damage, nothing. "End turn."

* * *

"I RIDE INCANDESCENT MADDEN, BLOND EXLIA! LIMIT BREAK!" Hoshiko stated to the audience. "I RIDE CRIMSON KNIGHT, KYRO! LIMIT BREAK!" Kansu stated to the audience. Yuri smiled as she was taking her damage. Normally she would be mad at Gai for making her lose this... but she didn't mind. She was still mad and was still going to beat heim. But she felt that the girls needed to win this, so she accepted the damage. And lost.

* * *

MC guy. "THE WINNERS ARE HOSHIKO AND KANSU!" The audience went wild. Next we will have Leon Soryu V.S. The Princess of the emperor. Akane! Will the clan leader win? Or will Rome win another victory?"

* * *

The game ended with Leon losing. The game was extremely close. Leon walked up to Drake. Leon was going to tell Drake that he threw the game so he would get the chance to fight, but when he saw Drakes face, he knew he didn't need to tell him.

Kansu was up in Drakes face in the room. "How are you going to win! The kid beat your dad! No offence." Leon put his hand up. "None taken." Kansu looked back to Drake. "Well?" Drake looked away. 'I could use Psyqualia. But what would dad, mom, and Kansu think?' Drake sighed. "I don't know. Play my hardest and do my best. You did good today."

Kansu blushed. "Thank-you." Drake looked over to Hoshiko. "You did good to." She smiled. "Only because i had a good partner." Leon smiled to himself. 'This team is one that will be together for a long time.'

* * *

**Yo! Sorry it took so long to update. Watching Anime. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the chapter. No more character descriptions! I will just explain what the character/unit looks like in the story. The emperor, ceaser. Is challenging Drake. Will the forces of justice prevail? Or will the powers of the frost kingdom pass it? Find out on Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit. Eighth Ride and The King Advances!  
**


	13. apology

**Apology****. **

Hey. PSYQualiaGeassuser here. Sorry for taking so long. been watching anime, school and football is also taking a lot of time, and im not aloud to be on my computer till 8pm. So i will try to have The Ultimate Limit updated in a week at least. Thank you for staying with the fic.

PSY IS OUT!

(Very short. I know.)


	14. Eighth Ride And The King Advances!

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Eight: Eighth Ride And The King Advances!**

* * *

As Drake looked at the team, he saw Kansu, he felt that he needed to reassure his friends before the fight. "Hey. Kansu, are you worying about the game?" She nodded her head. "I feel you might lose." She looked at him. "Please don't lose." Drake couldn't help but smile. "Like im going to lose. Im Drake. The arctic king." Kansu smiled a little.

Drake walked out to the field. In front of him was Kenji. "How are you." Kenji asked. Drake put his 'Game' face on. "Lets get this over with." They shuffled, drew, and redrew. "Stand up the vanguard." Kenji. "I stand the Enigman Flow." Drake. "I stand Mini Ice Dragon." Kenji put his game face on. "I ride Enigman Ripple. Call Glory Maker.

* * *

**Last turn of the game.**

The turn was over so MC guy did his announcement. "ITS 4 TO 5 DRAKE LOSING! HOW WILL HE MAKE HIS COME BACK? STAY TUNED! Drake was in a tight spot, with 1 card in hand with 3 rear-guards, he was going to have a tough turn to win. Drake looked down. Drake thought. 'I need one of two cards. I want to win with my own strength. Arctic Force, help me.' Drake looked up at Kenji. "I stand and draw. 'Small gasp'." Drake just drew the card, he was going to win with. "The King has finally arrived! Fear his power! Gather your allies! I BREAK RIDE, FROST KING DIZAN!"

On cray/hologram, Dizan is enveloped in a white-blue sphere. The sphere breaks and Dizan with a light blue cape and two HUGE swords, with wicked cool blue and white armor, stands.

"Due to the break ride, I can give 2k to all rear guards. I call Snow Fary. Skill lets me put one card in soul. Dizan to soul. Now let your power be known. He gets 2k so long as Dizan is in the soul. Now, Attack Frost Dragon!" Kenji guards. "Now Huragan attacks your vanguard!" Kenji guards. "Let all know your power. Attack his vangaurd!" Kenji Perfect guards. "Break rides effect. If the attack fails, i can stand my vanguard again! By counter blasting 2. And by doing so, i activate ULTIMATE BREAK! Frost King gets 10 k and 1 crit! Now attack once more, The King!

Kenji guards the attack. "You need one to pass Drake. Lets see it." Drake looked at the King. At his deck. At his field. "Drive check. First. Nothing. Second." The crowed was silent. Not a breath was taken. The card flipped. "HEAL TRIGGER! Power to the King and heal one." As Frost King ran to hit Kenji's vanguard, Kenji smiles. Then says to himself. "You did good Drake. You did good." His damage was nothing. Q4, was on to the final mach.

* * *

As Drake walked into the room, Kansu tackled him and they both fell onto the floor. "DRAKE YOU WON!" Drake had a sweat drop. "Yeah, i know." He said sheepishly. Leon and the others congratulated him. Then the team went to the stage and was awarded!

At Card Capital, thing were above normal. The shop was filled (for a change) and Drake, not the other two, was getting swarmed by kids. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT." "NO TELL ME." "CAN I HAVE YOU DECK IF YOU LOSE A GAME WITH ME?" Drake had a sweat drop. "One, plan luck of the draw. Two, same thing. Three, NO!" Drake looked at the kids around him. "If I fight you all. Will you not only leave me alone, but give some attention to my sister and girlfriend?" All the kids simultaneously said. "YES!" And Drake went def for two minutes...counting.

"My hand hurts!" Drake complains. "Well, you didn't need to ride Dizan like that every time." Drake sighed. "Yeah, but i wanted the kids to have a good time. I had to teach three kids and remind one kid to draw. EVERY TURN!"

* * *

Kansu went home. "I'm back Mom, Dad!" She heard voices from her parents room. "She isn't safe with Drake. She needs to keep away." "But if we do that, what do you think will happen! We almost lost her once! Do you..." Kansu walked in. "Mom, Dad. Why cant i stay with Drake?" Aichi sighed. "Let me show you." His eyes flashed.

They were floating. Below them was a war. "Whats this?" Kansu saw Dizan. leading the Arctic Force to battle. Versing this... cloud of black something. "That, is Void. Kansu. A evil force that takes clan leaders, and makes them evil. Made his own clan. Here they come." From the sky, came dragons, Robots and other strange units with red rings.

The Link Joker. "Look." Kourin said. From the Void, came the most frightening Dragon Kansu had seen. It was Zero Phantom. But he was different. He was evil. Black wings with bright red rings. Two swords, both frighteningly scary. And on his shoulder. Was Nico (Spirit Form!)

They were on earth again. Kansu ran out of the house. She wanted to forget every thing she just saw.

* * *

Drake was on his bed. Listing to music by Daigo Stardust. When something he did not expect to happen, happened. "Hey, Drake, over here!" Drake sat up. Looked around. "What was that?" The voice then said. "OVER HERE! YOUR DECK!" Drake looked, and saw the a card from his deck glowing. Drake pulled the card out. Frost Knight, Dizan. "Well. Whats up? You never talk unless i'm using Psyqualia.""A force known as Void has returned to destroy Cray and Earth. Its up to you to stop it." Drake stood there. "Wha..." Kansu opened the door, and a purple light flashed.

They were on a big table, with 25 chairs, each with a symbol on it. About 15 of theme have been occupied. 9 empty. And one with a big chunk missing. "What is this?" Drake asked. "This is Cray, or it is the United Sanctuary. This specifically is the top conference room. We have called you here, to ask of a favor." Dizan said from his chair. Kansu was still looking at units, and saw Kyro. He gave her a thumbs-up. She blushed. "Why." Dizan chuckled. "You cant say you haven't felt something was off. Cray is under attack. A human is working with him. He is going to fight you in the Nationals. You need to win." Drake looked to Dizan's eyes.

"For the leaders of Cray. I will save Earth, and you all." The clan leaders, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Dragonic Overlord, Vermillian, Maelstrom, Blond Ezel, Juggernaut Maximum, Prism, Kyro, Dizan and all the others held a sphere. "This is the power of the clans. We will give it to you, if you can defeat the human. Can you?" Drake looked at all the spheres. Each one was worth Drake himself. Could he do it? "Well?"

Drake looked away. "He can!" The units, Drake, and Kansu looked. "Dad." Leon smiled. "Drake, he will win. Not for Cray, for Earth, but, because he made a promise to me, his mother, and his friends." Dizan stood up. "What kind of promise?" Leon looked Dizan in the eye. "He said 'I will become strong enough for myself, and my friends, so i can be strongest without Psyqualia.' And he will keep the promise. He does need the power of the clans. So he will accept, so he can be who he wants to be."

Drake looked at everything that happened in the past few months. He became stronger, all for his friends. He looked at the clans, the leaders. He looked Dizan in the eye. "I will win the mach. And become the best cardfighter in the world. I accept the power of the clans!" All the orbs of light went together above Drakes palm. When they floated to his hand, they became a card.

"Use this to defeat the human. We are counting on you." With that, they were all in Drake's room. Drake put his deck down. "Kansu, why did you come to my house?" Kansu opened her mouth. But closed it a thought for a moment. "I can't remember." With that Kansu said her good-byes and went home. Drake made the changes to his deck.

* * *

Drake and the team just got to the tournament. They got signed up and went to the field. All the team members were playing at once. Drake looked from Hoshiko, to Kansu. "Lets win this. For our power together." The team put hands on top of each-other, and each said good luck.

Kansu, was to Drakes left, and Hoshiko was to the right. The players each went to the motion-figure system, and the opposing team, all in black robes, was Black Void. One member took his hood of. Drake, Kansu, Hoshiko, Ren Asika, and all the others, gasped at who they saw. Drake looked at his opponent. And said one word.

"Nico."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cliff hanger(ish)! It almost hurt to write this. Almost. BTW, if you haven't seen it yet, the tital of the chapter is about the first half of the fic. most times. BTW(Again), If anyone has unit ideas, please give and might be in the next two chapters! There is going to be a squeal. Now to the next chapter! Nico and Drake are in the final battle! Will Drake defeat the powers of the void? Or, will earth and cray be obliterated? Find out in Cardfight Vangaurd: The Ultimate Limit. Darkness rises!


	15. Chapter 9: Ninth Ride and Darkness Rises

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Nine: Ninth Ride And Darkness Rises!**

* * *

"Nico." Was all Drake could say. The audience was silent. Drake looked at his old friend. Nico laughed in the air. "Welcome, Drake, to the final round! Lets finish was our parents started! Right now!" In the sky, a big red ring appeared. "This will keep everyone here to watch the final battle. You up for it?" Drake looked Nico in the eye. "I made a promise. I'm going to keep it." Nico did his evil smile. "Lets start then." The red tables from season three appeared. "Stand up, the Vanguard! Zero Disciple." Drake looked at his table. Just like his father had described in his stories. "Stand the Vanguard! Actic Child."

* * *

Kansu listened to the boys "conversation." She then looked at her opponent. He had a gruff voice. "Well? Are we going to start?" Kansu pulled her deck out. "Lets start." The tables appeared. "Stand up, my, Vanguard! Crimson Beast." The man laughed. "Stand up. Voids follower, Child."

* * *

Hoshiko looked at the woman in-front of her. Tall and slender. "Lets start." The tables appeared. "Stand up. Void Follower Child." Hoshiko knew better than to back down now. "Stand up, my, Vanguard! Gold Gautleter"

* * *

Nico went first. "I ride Warrior Madden, Ice! Call Zero Hound. End turn." Drake Drew. "I ride Arctic Rush Knight! Call Ice Wolf. Rush Knight! Skill, Top card to drop zone and he get's 3k." The attack went trough. "Ice Wolfs skill. Drop one. Superior ride one of the top 5 as long as its the same grade as the vangaurd. I ride another Arctic Rush Knight! Attack once more!" Nico guards. "End turn."

* * *

**Kansu's final turn.**

"I cross ride! Blazing King Kyro!" A Kyro in big red armor, holding two blades. He has a cape with the Crimson Paladin symbol. "Skill, counter blast one and soul charge two, i can now retire one rearguard each turn, so long as i have 6 or more in the soul. Now I call Warrior God Alexander! Skill, by counter-blasting, I look at the top 3. Superior call another Alexander! Now, when Alexander is supirior called, i can soul charge 1. Scargal, to the soul. I give 3k to my left Alexander! Alexander, attack!" 'He' guards. "Now the other." 'He' guards. "Now, KYRO"S ULTIMATE BREAK! By soul blasting 7, I get to retire all rearguards and he get's their power! Now when I soul blast one. He gets a crit. KYRO!" The man guards at 50k (Somehow). "Kyro, drive, draw, just one more, second, heal! Power to the vanguard and heal one. This it Blazing King Kyro's Blazing Infernal Rebound!" The blades of Kyro released a big ball of fire. It hit the opponent and he disappeared.

* * *

**Hoshiko's final turn.**

I cross ride Platinum Lion Madden, Exlia! Ultimate Break! Power to the rearguard! And 5k to the Vanguard! Now attack Bowmains!" 'She' guards. "Now its Blond Ezel!" 'She' takes. "Now my Vanguard attacks at 35k!" 'She' guards at 40k. "Drive, nothing, next, critical! All Exlia! This is the Gold Excelling Loin!" As the damage was taken, her opponent vanished.

* * *

Nico Drew. "I ride Zero Protector Jenna. Her skill get me one card to hand. And she gets 2k, call Hyrom, Attack!" Drake guards. "Now the vanguard! Drive, nothing. Drake, this is the first time in a long time we have fought. Let loose!" A black aura exploded from Nico. Drake saw Zero Phantom Rode, and a dragon shaped shadow replaced it. His sword hit Drake. He needed to go down. It felt like a brick had hit Drake in the stomach. He was in serious pain. He stood up. "I draw." He grunted through the pain. "I ride, Icesickle Witch, Serentity! I call another, than Blazing Frost Beast. My rearguard Serentity Attacks." Nico guards. "Now my vanguard." Nico guards. "Drive, draw, power to Blazing Frost. Draw, now GO!" Nico takes it. "Beasts skill, if he is given the power of a trigger, i can superior ride one card from my hand. The power from you shall bring power to my allies! I superior ride Frost Knight Dizan! Since I can't attack, I end turn."

Nico laughed. "You think you will win? You wont stand a chance without power. Use it Drake. You have been tempted! Fight me with full power! Now!" Drake knew his friend was in BAD condition. "Fine, lets do this like we used to." His eyes flared purple. "This is my image, I don't need Psyqualia to see it! Its me, my family, and all the other people that supported me, Kansu, all standing together! We will defeat you, as one!"

Nico scoffed. "Draw. Ride Lord Of The Zero Paladins Rallen. He gets 2k since Jenna and Ice are in soul. Also, i get to draw one. Now call, Zero Gatherer. He allows me to retire a rearguard and soul charge one." He smiled. "Welcome to the darkness."

* * *

**One turn latter.**

Drake drew. "I ride, Ice Lord Daisuke! Call two Frost Gertna's and a Ice Wolf. Now my Gertna attacks at 11!" Nico takes it. "MY VANGUARD ATTACKS AT 30K!" Nico guards at 40k. "Drive, nothing, second, crit, all to Gertna. Now she attakcs!" Nico takes it. "Skill, i can superior ride one card from my deck, by retiring one card. My Gertna is gone. I superior Cross Break Ride! Frost King Dizan! He get's 2k due to Dizan being in the soul. Break rides effect, I get to counter blast two and drop one, he gets 10k and one crit! Now attack Nico whole front row! One at a time! Hyrom!" Nico takes it. "Now his vanguard." Nico guards. "Drive, nothing, second, heal! Power heal." No trigger for damage. "End turn."

Takuto looked at the battle. "The void is possessing one more victim before he goes to destroy Cray. Once Nico is of no use to Void. He will be killed. Drake must win. Other wise, the world as we know it, will be destroyed."

Nico drew. I Break Ride Zero Phantom 'The Dusk'. Counter blast two. Look at the top card of my deck. I superior call Zero Phantom. Call Zero Deciple. Now Zero Phantom attacks." Drake takes it. "The Dusk attacks.' Drake perfect guards. "Disciples skill. Superior ride the card of your defeat. I ULTIMATE CROSS RIDE! ZERO PHANTOM THE VOID!"

* * *

OH NO! The voids debut appearance! But, this is the second to last chapter. one left. Please give Some oc's for my squeal. and digimon fic. I have a fic just for my oc's. Pleases view! How will Drake handle this! How will Drake win with two worlds survival is in his hands? Find out in Cardfight Vanguard, The Ultimate Limit! The Light Prevails!


	16. Tenth Ride And The Light Prevails!

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Ultimate Limit**

**Chapter Ten: Tenth Ride And The Light Prevails!**

* * *

**One thing i realized is that i never put this. **

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Just my characters and units. But one can dream...**

* * *

Drake looked at his old friend. He remembered how they met... (FLASH BACK!)

* * *

A young Drake, about 7 years old, was running from three bullies. They had cornered him into a Alleyway. "Wh-What d-do you want from me?" The bullies looked at each other. "We just want revenge for our parents. They lost to your dad and mom. Now we will beat you." Then from nowhere, a small rock hit the leader. "Were did that come from." Then another, and another and another eventually the bullies ran away. "We will get you next time Drake!" Then Drake got up. Looked again at the bullies, but saw another boy. "You OK? I saw you getting chased so i got some rocks and, well, you know." This boy was a young Nico.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been dead meat." They both smiled. And since then they have been good friends. And now, they are worst enemy's.

* * *

Nico was smiling in his evil smile. "This is the power of the Void. He gave me power. Now, I will destroy you." Drake was shocked at first, but regained his composure. "Nico, your dragon does not scare me." Nico just couldn't look at Drake. "Stop. Just stop Drake. You need to be taught a lesson. Ha ha ha!" Nico held his hand out to Drake, preparing a vision to hurt him. "Ha ha... What? Why aren't you feeling pain!"

Then Voids voice came from the ring above them. "Nico, I am done with you. I will finish this fight." Nico lost all the power he had gained and passed out. Then in his place, from the ring came a pillar of shadow, a nico with shadow wings appeared. "let's finish this." Drake prepared. "The Void needs no allies! ULTIMATE LIMIT BREAK!" The Void had the vanguard symbol, outlined with a reverse ring. "All my rearguards are locked. And I get 5k for each unit locked. I get 15k, Call Soul Stealter. Skill, put Zero Phantom in the soul. Lock, plus 5k. Now I get 4k for having both of the Zero Phantoms in the soul. "

Drake looked from his field to his hand. 'I don't have a lot of guard, but if i can survive one more turn I can beat him.' Drake looked at Void. "Well. You going to continue?" Void Smiled. "I thought you would never ask. THE VOID ATTACKS AT 35K!" Drake guards at 40. "Drive, first, nothing, second." All people in the stadium watched. "Critical." Drake saw The void. His sword was up ready to hit. But was not aimed at his vanguard. The sword hit Drake. The damage was taken...

When the dust clears, the voids sword was on top of another sword. Drake saw something he will never forget. "Dizan." The second damage was a heal. And from the portal to Cray, Dizan had came to save Drake. "Good luck." Dizan told him. With that he went to Cray.

"Drake." Kansu said from the one room. The occupants in the room all were gloomy. "Lets hope he can do this."

Drake looked at his hand. Now he has no way to win. "Draw. Gasp." He just drew the card that could win him this game... Again. "The power was given to me! This power will bring your demise! Give hope and power to your allies. I ULTIMATE CROSS RIDE! EMPEROR OF CLANS DIZAN!

Dizan, with a cape that had all clan symbols on it, and a sheath with no sword. "Now, ULTIMATE LIMIT BREAK! I unlock all units on ether field." Void gasped. "Why would you unlock** MY **units!" Drake scoffed. "The reason? You are a disgrace to this game, and, lock is a horrible skill. And the arctic force has just shown its power." Void looked at his hand. 'I have enough to guard 5 attacks. Watch him fail.' Drake smiled. "I attack with Expantra!" Void guards. "Now my Vangaurd!" Void perfict guards. "Drive, crit! all Hurragan, second, stand. All Expantra." Void gasped. "Now, Expantra! Give your power! His second skill allows me to give any trigger to my vanguard, so I can stand my vanguard and give him 10k and a crit. along with another crit for standing, Now, Dizan! Show him the power!

Dizan reached for his sheath, then a sword of fire, ice and other clan elements was pulled out. "Fear the power I was given." The sword was pointed at Void. A beam shot from it and hit void. "**NOOOOOOOOOoooo**oooo..." Void disappeared. Crays shadow vanished. And 'The Void' Was cut to size by Dizan's sword. Drake looked at Dizan. He flew to the portal and it closed. "Nico!" Drake ran to where Nico had fainted. "Wake up! Come on. Please Nico. Im sorry. If I had been able to keep my Psyqualia down. I would have been able to prevent this. I'm so sorry Nico. I couldn't repay you for saving me that one time."

Nico was faking it. He woke up when Drake had started talking. "Well. Look who has a heart." Drake looked and saw Nico's eye's open. "Your still alive!" Nico scoffed. "Of course. Look at who you are talking to. By the way. You beat Me and Void. That makes you National... Well, World Champion." Drake smiled. He helped Nico up and they held their hands up together. They were back to the friendship they had before.

* * *

After the panic had calmed down and the stadium was repaired, the team came back for the congratulations. They were given the medals and the trophy. "THIS IS THE NEW NATIONAL CHAMPION TEAM!" The audience went wild. Drake put his arm around Kansu, Nico put his hair in a decent position for the picture for Vanguard Monthly. Hoshiko looked at her friends. 'This is my family.'

* * *

Back at Card Capital... Kid were swarming around Kansu, Drake, and Nico. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME!" Misaki was steaming. Leon and Hoshiko, whom were working the desk, just laughed. Drake sighed. "Looks like we need to fight them all." Nico sighed. "Yup. Well, how about a tag team, Drake?" He grinned. "Yeah."

Drake and Nico had gotten all set up, and a line of kid were waiting. They looked at each-other.

STAND UP, MY, VANGUARD!

* * *

**Its over... Wow. never thought i would feel a bit sad. I thought i would feel triumphant. But no. Well. Thats it. Please view my OC Fan-fic and give characters for the Digimon Fic, and Squeal.  
This is PsyqualiaGeassUser, Signing out for the last time, for this fic.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bonus!

**Cardfight Vanguard The Ultimate Limit. **

**Bonus Chapter.**

* * *

"The end." An older Drake closed his Book. A young boy that looked like Drake whined. "But dad! That cant be all! What happens after that?" Drake chuckled. "Well, you will need to find that out yourself." The boy fell onto his bed. An older Kansu walked into the room. "How are my boys?" The young boy, named Genus, Sighed and said. "Dad wont tell me what happens after he battles with uncle Nico!" Kansu smiles. "Well, dad and I dated, got married, and you were born. That summed it up. Right Drake?" He shook his head. "Almost." The boy sighed again. "Well, i'm going to bed." Drake tucked him in and walked out with Kansu. "When will you tell him the whole story?" Drake only smiled. "When Psyqualia takes him. But I wont restrict him like my dad did. I will allow him to do it, but not the way Nico used it. Kansu smiled. "That's why I love you!" They kissed and a rainbow colored light shined.

* * *

**Drake, Kansu, Nico, will return. And new Characters will be introduced. THIS is the final sign-off... For now.**


End file.
